SAVIOR IN THE DARK
by kalmaegi
Summary: Ichigo copes with the lingering echoes of lost hope, carrying within him the memories of a broken man drifting between worlds in search of his heart.
1. LOST IN THE ECHO

**SAVIOR IN THE DARK**

BLEACH x GARO crossover

* * *

_**Ichigo copes with the lingering echoes of lost hope, carrying within him the memories of a broken man drifting between worlds in search of his heart.**_

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia has Rekka's bullheaded stubborness and Rin's spunk tempered by Jabi's wisdom; an unholy mix of the three Makai Priestess that grates and amuses him in equal measures.

He eyes the contraption the smug Shinigami had in store for him, wondering not for the first time where she gets her supply of odd gadgets and gizmos. Makai Priests and Knights rely more on the mystical and arcane arts, Madou Tools passed down and refined by each generation's craftsmen. He thought Soul Society would be the same, considering how clueless Rukia had been when it comes to the simplest modern conveniences.

As flashy as Kouga had been, homeschooled by Gonza in the safety of Saejima territory, he isn't stupid or clueless about modern technology. His trademark white coat had protective spells woven into the fabric, allowing him to slip past a curious passerby's gaze with misdirection.

Horrors evolved with the advancement of humanity; it's only fitting the Knights tasked with cutting them down to know enough to be prepared for all sorts of new monsters to be born. An unprepared warrior is a dead one.

The sudden burst of pain effectively brought him out from his musings. "Pay attention!" Rukia barked, chastising his lack of situational awareness. Muttering curses under his breath, Ichigo glanced at the offending ball that left an imprint on his face. He squints at the indistinguishable doodle.

"Hit the Heads, avoid the Hands, come on now chop chop!" The annoying midget claps for good measure. He sighs, adjusts his stance and plays along with her whims for the moment.

Ten minutes into the exercise, he still can't differentiate which is which. Or divine why exactly his mentor thinks it'll be a great replacement for good ol fashioned training.

"You suck at this" Ichigo accuses, forgoing tact. As creative and coercive his new mentor is, mouthing off quick alibis while dragging him out of his body to hunt Hollows, she doesn't have an ounce of talent for drawing.

**_'Or teaching'_ **a voice inside Ichigo's mind snarks, making him blink. He tries to probe it more but it remained unresponsive. He files the incident at later perusal.

* * *

The sight of Inoue Orihime's broken body overlays itself with his mother's. He staggers back, faintly hearing her spirit form's chipper greeting. Ichigo's gaze focuses on the chain still connected to her body, confirming for himself that he isn't too late. That he hadn't failed a loved one, not again.

_'Kaoru...'_

With practised ease in ignoring the lingering sentiment that came from the ghost of a dead Knight, Ichigo swings his newly acquired Zanpakutou at the Hollow. His sword just as unwieldy as Garo Ken when blessed by Gouten the Golden Steed.

Sora's monstrous form slinks away, swatting his clumsy attempts; the ones the Hollow didn't dodge, its scales made quick work in rendering useless.

Ichigo bit back a cry of pain when his arm unconsciously blocks the spray of acid aimed at his face. He isn't prepared to be tossed out of the window the next second, sliding in mid-air as he catches himself just in time. He doesn't question the phenomena, distracted by more pressing matters.

**_'Inoue's in danger!'_** The fierce warning catches his attention and he fumbled, his mentor pulling him back with a quick tug.

"Concentrate, Ichigo! What has gotten into you?"

The petite Shinigami berates him while he cradles his aching head with the uninfected hand. His arm felt like it was on fire, the acid corroding his Shihakusho.

He shakes away the bitter sting, zeroes in just in time to see Sora's clawed hands grabbing Orihime and sees red.

A fierce roar rings out into the quiet night.

* * *

The chilling primal sound can be heard from a distance where a tall figure resides, balanced on a telephone pole with a book in hand. The moonlight serving as a light source as he reads through a passage, slim fingers placing a bookmark in between. Snapping the book shut, he gazes out towards the horizon.

"My oh my, he's as reckless as ever when a certain someone is concerned." The man comments to himself, chuckling. Then with a flash of green light, he disappeared.

.

.

.

* * *

_"When you are lost, consult your blade and ask 'who is it I must protect?'; Therein lies the answer to everything"_

_\- GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames_

* * *

**A/N:** This was the result of me binge watching the original GARO series (the live action that inspired the MAPPA anime) and falling in love with the world building, character development and plot. There's a lot of similar themes that Keita Amemiya's GARO franchise share with BLEACH so I absolutely recommend it for BLEACH fans.

I originally intended for a different person to be Ichigo's past life but eventually settled for the classic and iconic Golden Knight that inspired sequels and spin-offs. The man with the title of GARO, Kouga Saejima!


	2. MADNESS BEATEN HOLLOW

**SAVIOR IN THE DARK**

BLEACH x GARO crossover

The sight of Inoue Orihime's broken body overlays itself with his mother's. He staggers back, faintly hearing her spirit form's chipper greeting. Ichigo's gaze focuses on the chain still connected to her body, confirming for himself that he isn't too late. That he hadn't failed a loved one, not again.

* * *

**MADNESS BEATEN HOLLOW**

* * *

Something seem to snap within Ichigo during that moment as bloodlust surges through his veins. His spiritual power flares up with its sun like radiance, the pressure engulfing the room's occupants and making it hard to breath. Vivid green flames licked his feet as it travels to engulf his whole body, searing into injured flesh to heal the damage caused by the acid burns.

"I'm going to enjoy slicing you to bits." White substance drips into his hand after the fire baptism, forming a gauntlet made of bone. The wax like substance forming pauldrons on his shoulder and a neck brace as it traveled to reach the other side. "But first, I'll rip off that mask of yours." The chilling statement is accompanied by an enraged shriek of pain.

Regaining her bearings, Rukia sees her student already have Acidwire on a chokehold. His oversized Zanpakuto impaled the unmasked lizard through its Hollow hole, preventing escape.

_'Something's wrong. That destructive power similar to a raging beast...that terrifying speed and those flames, even if I dismiss it as the Shinigami power he acquired from me, he still shouldn't be capable __of such feats. _

_So what exactly is going on?!'_

A frightened whimper interrupts her, shaking Rukia from the burning questions in her mind about the real identity of the human boy that absorbed her powers like a blackhole and into the present situation currently unfolding.

Biting her lips, she throws a worried glance on the Plus form of their classmate. "Fool! Reign in your spiritual pressure or Inoue would die!"

The answering growl didn't assuage her fear but the punishing weight the furious boy emitted in waves did lessens, much to her relief. Rukia is thankful the ditzy girl seem no worse for wear despite the fierce show of power, only shocked at seeing her older brother's face on the monster that assaulted her.

Gesturing at the unusually meek girl to sit beside her prone body, Rukia performs a quick check up while the foolish boy corrals Acidwire out of their range with a vicious kick.

She doesn't need anymore complications regarding Inoue Orihime's condition that precariously edges between life and death. The combination of the trauma in having her soul forcefully teared from her mortal body and Ichigo's spiritual pressure would have tipped the scales to an unfavorable direction and make Rukia's efforts in salvaging the situation fruitless.

Rukia wishes she has a competent healer on board, as is the norm in Hollow population control teams, she really isn't cut out for this role. Sweat dripped from her brow as she proceeds to concentrate on her task, trying to set aside her worries and ill at ease suspicions on the boy that bares such a striking resemblance to her mentor.

_'Who are you really, Ichigo?'_

* * *

Ichigo kicks the skewered lizard through the window and into the deserted streets, recreating the same scene of his body being batted away like an insignificant buzzing fly. Using his newly gained speed, he reappears beside the Hollow to kick it up high in the sky and let loose a barrage of punches. Chopping off the offending tail, he then grabs Acidwire's face and slams the lizard's body face first to the ground.

Dust and broken bits of concrete explode from the powerful force of impact before something fans the smoke out.

The grin on his face is wild and free as he spins his Zanpakuto by its tassels, having retrieved it during his little warm-up.

_'Payback's a bitch.' _

"Now then, where were we?"

The arrogant boy in the Shinigami garb cocks his head to the side, idly spinning the sword with ease as he heaves a put upon sigh. The defeated form of his prey lays prone to the ground, its labored breathing the only indication the feeble creature is still alive.

Stabbing his blade through the overgrown lizard's Hollow hole once again, he ignores the pathetic creature's grunt of pain. The sound decidedly more human than before, unmasked and vulnerable. Like the fight is already drained out of its system.

He scoffs, kicking the lizard hard on the chest. Human or animal, he doesn't care one bit for this dead bastard's feelings of remorse. The gnawing emptiness Sora felt doesn't excuse his actions, though he doubts turning into a Hollow was of the man's own volition.

"You shouldn't wage such a petty vendetta towards a defenseless girl. It's a dick move and just proves you're an asshole undeserving of her devoted affections. There's a thing called respecting her sense of agency y'know free will and shit? Please keep up. And the most important one-" He gives a dramatic pause, leveling a contemptuous finger to Acidwire's face. "You shouldn't dare lay a hand on what's mine."

A dark red ball of negative energy emerges on the tip of his ringed middle finger, the gothic skull's empty eye sockets flashing with an eerie light.

Sora closes his eyes, submitting to the boy's judgement.

_**"Bang!"**_

* * *

_ "People imagine an object, and then create it. But don't allow the form it takes to deceive you. What matters above all else are the feelings that shaped it."_  
_– GARO: Lament of the Dark Dragon_

* * *

A/N: Ichigo unlocks his Fullbring abilities by manifesting Mado Flames, special flames that has potent purifying capabilities.

Chapter title is taken from the lyrics of "Dark Hero", a song from the game Astral Chain. I personally prefer Beverly's version since I'm huge fan of the Filipina singer since she was featured to sing the theme song of Kamen Rider Build.

Been working on this fic on and off since Raiga's movie The Moonbow Traveler was announced, which I haven't found the time to watch yet despite the unholy pterodactyl shriek I unleashed when the trailers dropped. The Saejima family is the whole reason this fanfiction existed so I'm glad Keita Amemiya finally put some closure to their tale.

On the other side, I'm very excited for the upcoming BURN THE WITCH anime and BLEACH's Thousand Year Blood War arc. Reading the TYBW limited time run chapters on MangaPlus gave me a lot of inspiration and drive. Also started playing BLEACH Brave Souls after the Asia Region was announced, having fun building my team of Orihimes hahaha.

And last but not the least, Happy Birthday Ichigo! *throws confetti*


End file.
